bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Stump Field
The Stump Field is a field located beyond the 10 Bee Gate next to the Pineapple Patch at the top of a large stump. This field consists of only large flowers, similar to the Mountain Top Field; however, this field consists of white flowers as well. Tokens that can spawn in the Stump Field include honey tokens, boost tokens, treats, gumdrops, Glue, Magic Beans, and Blue Extract. This is the only field where the Stump Snail spawns. It has 30,000,000 health. Its health saves when the player leaves the field. While alive, the Stump Snail will attract any attacking bees while in this field, as it has a massive targeting range, meaning collection is primarily from the player. This significantly reduces pollen collection. Upon defeating the Stump Snail, the player and their bees will be able to collect pollen normally without any obstruction. During the Stick Bug Challenge, if Stick Bug is at the Pineapple Patch or Mountain Top Field, it will be able to create a Defense Totem on this field. It is considered the most difficult to destroy if players have not defeated the Stump Snail prior to the challenge. Trivia * This is currently the first and only circular-shaped field in the game. * This, the Coconut Field, the Pepper Patch, and the Ant Challenge field are the only fields that were added after the game's first release. * This, the Mountain Top Field, the Ant Challenge Field, the Coconut Field, and the Pepper Patch are the only fields that can't obtain a boost from field boosters. ** However, every field but the Ant Challenge Field can be boosted with Glitter and Field Dice. * Stump Field Winds (obtained through the Wind Shrine or Codes), give 10% Stump Field instant conversion and +5% Stump Field Pollen for each stack. Stump Field Winds stack up to a total of 9 times. * "500mil" is the only valid code that gives Stump Field Boost (x2). * This is the only blue-dominated field where blueberries cannot spawn naturally. * This is the only blue-dominated field where red flowers can be found. * This is the only field where players can get gumdrops from leaves. * This is the smallest field in the game after the 11/25 update. * Both the Stump Field and Spider Field's caves have the same appearance. * No special rewards can be found in the Stump Snail's Cave, unlike the Spider's Cave, Werewolf's Cave, and the Coconut Cave. * Between the large pineapple and the base of the stump, there is a Glue token. * According to Black Bear, there used to be a gigantic tree that blocked the sunlight and didn't let the plants and flowers grow. Then one day, a huge bear came and cut the tree down, creating the field. It is unknown what bear cut it down in the first place. * Before the 9/28 update, the Stump Field was originally a more balanced colored field, but was changed to act as a counterpart to the Pepper Patch. * This and the Ant Challenge Field are the only fields where Wild Windy Bee cannot spawn nor fly to. Category:Fields Category:Locations Category:Blue